Gloom
Guys, we can not make Riley feel anything. - Fear. What have we done? - Anger. Gloom is the main antagonist of the 2015 film Disney/Pixar Inside Out. He is a mental disorder of black color and a manifestation of illumination, created accidentally by the emotions of Riley. He just wants to control the mind of Riley Andersen, for it's own ends. The emotions will have to unite to stop it. Description Gloom is a mysterious and invisible character. It only appears as a black wave and literally, it is a hidden shadow. Its abilities are to grow and become bigger as he becomes important in a person's mind, and is able to make it become insensitive. In the film, it is accidentally created by Sadness and becomes bigger and stronger when Anger destroyed almost all of Riley's personality. The only method to defeat it is consolation, help and hope. Inside Out During the beginning of the film, Gloom had not yet been formed when Joy was in charge of Riley Andersen's mind when she and her emotions lived a long life of happiness and joy for eleven years in her hometown in Minnesota. It was until Riley turned eleven, when she and her parents had to move further south to San Francisco. She and her emotions tried to enjoy their first day as in the past, without success. However, from that day, everything would change. While Riley and her mother recollected everything about the trip, her mother asked her the best part they had on the trip, which, Joy selects the memory of the time Riley and her parents visited the dinosaur theme park. Everything seemed fine, but the memory which Joy had chosen turned blue and sad. The Emotions realize that Sadness had touched the memory, and that the memory could no longer return the way it was, because it was a memory of the past, before living in San Francisco. Disgust tells Joy that more ahead is a ladder. Joy asks Sadness not to touch another memory. Upon reaching the ladder, she activates the moment when Riley tended to slide down. However, Riley is saddened and rejects in an unknown way that moment, causing a Core Memory to leave its place. As a result, Goofball Island turned off and turned black. Joy blames Sadness for doing this, and Sadness tells her that the memory was distorted, and then fell. When Joy places the Core Memory back, Goofball Island is back in operation, getting Riley to slide down the stairs. At the end of that day, Riley goes to sleep, and the emotions (Fear, Anger and Disgust), do not agree if they should be as happy as in the past, but when Riley's mother asks Riley to be happy, so as not to sadden her father, all emotions finally succeed. During the first day of school, Joy tries to take Sadness away from the command controls to prevent another accident by asking her to stay in a circle. However, Sadness makes Riley cry accidentally after touching another joyful memory. The Emotions try to remove it, but fail because it was still projecting. After they manage to remove it, Joy realizes that Sadness was controlling the console. Sadness apologizes to Joy. Afterwards, a new Core Memory (which, unlike the others, was a sad memory) is formed, and Headquarters turns black after its creation. Joy attempts to stop the new memory from going into the Core Memory space. Sadness tries to stop Joy, as Joy attempts to discard the sad memory once Joy gets ahold of it, causing the two to start a argument. Joy manages to take away the Memory from Sadness, but accidentally bumps the Core Memory space, causing all of the Core Memories to fall out of their space. As a result, the Personality Islands black out. In an attempt to recover the Core Memories, Joy, Sadness and the Core Memories are sucked out of Headquarters. Meanwhile, while Joy and Sadness attempt to return to Headquarters, Riley begins to isolate herself from her friends and family, begins to wear black clothes, and even got annoyed with her best friend Meg because of her bragging about the new hockey player that replaced Riley. as a result, Friendship Island falls into the Memory Dump. Later, Riley loses in the hockey game, and her Anger causes the collapse of Hockey Island. At the end of that day, Anger came to the conclusion that they could not live in San Francisco, and that it was best to return to Minnesota to create new and happy memories. Early in the morning, after Fear woke her up, Anger inserted the idea bulb to flee to Minnesota and urged Riley to steal her mother's credit card, causing Honesty Island to crumble, and caused the Train of Thought to derail, which Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong were currently on. The sky inside Riley's mind had turned dark gray. Joy attempts to return to Headquarters using a Recall-Tube, but without success, because the Family Island began to fall. The other emotions regretted the action of inserting the idea bulb so Riley would run away, so they attempt to remove it, and they fail. After trying to remove the bulb without success, the console begins to turn black, because Gloom had already taken control. They then try to manage Riley with the Console, but they fail. Fear tells his the remaining emotions in headquarters that they can do nothing, and they all become worried and scared. Just when the bus Riley was moving on left, Joy and Sadness managed to get to Headquarters. Realizing that she had arrived too late and could not do anything to help Riley, Joy entrusted Sadness to face Gloom, and although Sadness told her that she did not know what to do, Joy told her to try her best, because "Riley needed it". Sadness succeeds in successfully removing the idea of returning to Minnesota, causing Riley to react at last and she returns home. At the end of those days of Gloom's command, everything returns to normal. Gloom's current status is unknown. Trivia * Originally, Gloom was to be a visible character/emotion, as shown in conceptual art. ** The character was going to be a male emotion. ** It was originally going to be a penultimate that was going to get bigger as it became more important. The first concepts of him can be seen in the Book The Art of Inside Out. * Gloom's original design is inspired by the invisible Beings of Spirited Away. * He is the first villain of Pixar who does not have a physical body (and the first to be created), and is also the second main antagonist who can not speak and who does not utter any word, the first is Mor'du, from Brave. ** He is also the first antagonist of Pixar (the first and only character) who has no name and is never named throughout the film, but if you can know that his name appears in the conceptual art. * Although he did not reveal his physical appearance, as the film progresses, it is discovered who was behind all this mess (according to Anger's opinion), and it is implied that Gloom was there as the antagonist all this time. This begins with Sadness turning memories into sad moments, and then Gloom manifests himself for the first time when Riley is saddened in an unknown way, causing a Core Memory to leave its place and almost cause the emotions lose the Goofball Island. After that, Sadness creates the new Core Memory the school scene by causing Riley to cry accidentally. The HQ turns black and dark, the Personality Islands go out and the Goofball Island is lost. Riley begins to wear clothes of black color (Symbolically indicating his state of depression), Fury crumbles the other Islands of Personality (only to make Gloom ever stronger), Riley's mind becomes a cloudy sky, Headquarter's walls look gray instead of purple as it used to be. Anger introduces the idea bulb in the console in order to return to Minnesota, not knowing that it was actually part of Gloom's plans. The console was velvet black and disconnected when the black wave (Gloom) extends from where the light bulb is, making the emotions unable for Riley to recover. Sadness is the only emotion that could defeat Gloom. ** This could imply that Gloom, (the antagonist who manifested as a penumbra in the world of mind that Riley and his emotions would fight when Riley entered his mind) exists in the Inside Out universe. If Riley's depression worsened, Gloom would have manifested itself in a larger character as in the original plan. * Gloom is completely opposed to Joy for several reasons, and these are as follows. ** Gloom has no physical body because it is a creation and is born of darkness, and because its beam is black. In the case of Joy, it has a physical body because it is born of light, has several beams of colors, and are blue, gold, purple on one side and white on the other. ** Gloom has no feelings because it is a mental disorder, while Joy does. ** Gloom is the carrier of depression and melancholy, while Joy is the carrier of happiness. ** Gloom does not like Riley to be happy, while Joy does not like her to be sad. From the moment he was created, he tried to keep Riley from being happy, managed to drive Joy out of Headquarters, and even tried to stop her from returning and tried to usurp him. * Like the colors represented in the other emotions, Gloom also has its meanings. Black symbolizes depression, absence, gloominess and darkness. ** Black is also used to be the color opposite to yellow, and is the third color opposite the latter already mentioned (after blue and purple). While yellow (the main color of Joy) is the most intense of all colors, black is the absence of all of them. This is another of the main good reasons of which this personage is the nemesis of the protagonist. * Gloom seems to have a similarity to Ultron, a character from Marvel Comics, because like the android, it was created by a heroic character, but when Sadness was also expelled along with Joy, it was as if he had betrayed his creator, such as Ultron betrayed his creator (Henry Pym) and turned against the Avengers. * When Anger, Disgust and Fear look at that console comes the black wave (Gloom), Fear says "How do you stop it?", referring that there is actually another character. * Although his current state is unknown, he is probably still alive and may return in the highly rumored "Inside Out 2" as the main or secondary antagonist, but this time with a physical appearance. It is currently unknown if Gloom will reappear, or if there is even going to be a second Inside Out. * Many people think that Inside Out does not have a character who is the villain of the movie, because it does not appear physically. Anger, Jangles and Forgetters are undoubtedly the closest that the film ever got to having an antagonist, and even the same Joy shows tones of antagonism towards Sadness. In spite of this, just to the last minutes when Riley loses all her personality, it reveals who is the villain of the film and turns out that it is the same Gloom. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Emotions